1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device for and method of switching the power of a display monitor through the reset of a microcomputer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for powerswitching a display monitor through the reset of a microcomputer which is adapted to switch the power state of the display monitor to the state before the reset of the microcomputer by means of a soft power key.
2. Related Art
As electric and electronic technologies have developed, there has been a tendency toward use of a microcomputer with most system equipment. A microcomputer makes it possible to manage system equipment more efficiently for the better convenience of users.
In particular, in order to save power consumed in a display monitor, a microcomputer is typically under the control of a display power management signaling (DPMS) mode. In that mode, the microcomputer enters a stand-by mode to interrupt the video signals provided to the monitor if the horizontal sync signal is "off" and enters a suspend mode to interrupt the deflection voltage provided to the monitor if the vertical sync signal is "off".
Once the horizontal and vertical sync signals are interrupted, the DPMS offmode is activated to interrupt the power supply in order to reduce power consumption by the display monitor.
In recent time, the display monitor has been reset by use of a soft power key, but erroneous operation of this soft power key may cause "latch up". When the latch up is caused by the use of the soft power key, it becomes impossible to reset the display monitor with the key, and this is a problem for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a device and method for power switching a display monitor through the reset of a microcomputer, wherein the power state before the use of a soft power key is memorized in a memory of the display monitor, and the power state of the display monitor is switched to a new state before latch up.